fanonrunescapefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Update:Armies of Gielinor Rework
Armies of Gielinor, een Funorb game, is geupdated. Ten eerste is er een verbinding tussen Armies of Gielinor en Funorb gemaakt. Met bepaalde achievements van armies of gielinor, speel je spullen en emoties vrij voor je runescape account, deze kun je ophalen bij BROther NUF. Emoties *'Zamorak's Supremacy'-De speler verandert in een Werewolf en er verschijnen twee Skeletons naast de speler. De speler en skeletons worden aangevallen door allemaal pijlen en magic spells, en zijn zwaar gewond, dan verschijnt er een rood licht op de speler en de skeletons, en ze zijn weer gezond, dan word hij weer normaal. *'Zamorak's Silver'-Er verschijnt een zilveren munt met een rode zamorak icoon voor de speler, en de demons, Tstanon Karlak, Balfrug Kreeyath en Zakl'n Gritch komen uit uit de grond. De demons verassen en de munt verdwijnt. *'Zamorak's Gold'-Er verschijnt een gouden zwaard met een rode zamorak icoon voor de speler, en dan komt K'ril Tsutsaroth, de speler pakt het gouden zwaard en slaat ermee in het rond, K'ril Tsutsaroth slaat met zijn zwaarden heen en weer en buigt voor de speler, en vliegt weg en het zwaard verdwijnt. *'Plucking Feathers'-De speler veranderd in een zamorak ranger, en schiet een Icyene neer. Dan pluk hij de veren van de Icyene en gaat in een mooie houding staan. Hij veranderd dan terug in zijn normaale zelf. *'Push to the East'-De speler veranderd in een black knight, en loopt naar het oosten waar hij 3 Sea slug's vermoord. *'Zarosian Purge'-Er verschijnt een tafel voor de speler waar zaros icoon op staat, met een saradomin icoon en een klein zamorak icoon, de saradomin icoon gaat naar het zaros icoon toe, en deze twee icoons botsen tegen elkaar aan, het zamorak icoon word groter, en bots tegen het saradomin icoon en het zaros icoon aan, waardoor ze van de tafel afvliegen. *'Run, Dwarves, Escape!'-3 Black guard dwarves rennen voor een blue dragon, maar de speler verandert in een Saradomin ranger, en schiet hem neer. *'Saradomin's Silver'-een zilvere munt met een blauw saradomin logo erop verschijnt, een lion, een unicorn en een centaur verschijnen, en ze lopen weer weg. *'Saradomin's Gold'-een gouden zwaard met een blauw saradomin logo verschijnt, de speler zwaait rond met het zwaard en Commander Zilyana vliegt om de speler heen, ze gaat staan, en maakt een buiging, daarna vliegt ze weg. *'Peddewa Sieged'-Een fort met het zaros logo verschijnt enkele hele kleine paladins vallen het fort aan en het zaros logo word vervangen voor een geel saradomin logo. *'The Brothers March'-Karil, Ahrim, Guthan, Verac, Dharok en Torag verschijnen en lopen over een brug, enkele Black Knights vallen ze aan, maar ze doden ze in een hit. *'Zaros Surrounded'-Een tafel verschijnt met een groot Zaros, een bandos, zamorak, Menaphite en Saradomin logo, ze botsen tegen elkaar aan, en het saradomin logo groeit en botst alle logos van de tafel af. *'Beep, Beep', de speler veranderd in een Terrorbird, en rent rondjes, een dire wolf verschijnt en probeert de terrorbird te doden door een steen op hem te duwen, maar de steen rolt terug en plet hem. *'Guthix's Silver'-een zilveren munt met het guthix symbool verschijnt, samen met 3 moss giants, de moss giants gaan dood en de zilveren munt verdwijnt. *'Guthix's Gold'-een gouden zwaart met het guthix symbool erop verschijnt, de speler pakt hem en draait rondjes met het zwaard, juna verschijnt en beweegt in rondjes, het zwaard en juna verdwijnt. *'Take a Chair'-Een goblin/ourg zit op een stoel die lijkt op het oude bandos altaar, de speler verandert in een gnome/void knight, en slaat hem van de stoel, de speler gaat op de stoel zitten, en er groeit mos op de stoel, de speler gaat weer van de stoel af. *'Scarecrow', een grote king black dragon, die Flametongue heet verschijnt, de speler maakt een Dwarf Cannon en schiet op de king black dragon, die uit doodangst wegvliegt, en de speler zal zeggen I'm the king of the Hill! *'Twilight of the Gods'-Voor de speler vechten piepkleine monsters van de goden Bandos, Menaphite, Zamorak, Seren en Saradomin, opeens stoppen ze met vechten en kijken ze allemaal naar jouw, jij maakt een zwaard, en slaat die in de grond, waardoor ze allemaal wegtrekken. Wapens Achievements for this campaign